Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a cell region and a peripheral circuit region. In the cell region memory cells storing data are arranged. The peripheral circuit region includes transistors as switches for transmitting driving voltages to the memory cells and capacitors.
The capacitors are connected in series or in parallel and occupy a certain area of the semiconductor device in order to obtain necessary capacitance. For high-integration of the semiconductor device, various methods for decreasing an area occupied by a capacitor have been researched. However, if the area occupied by the capacitor decreases, efficiency of the capacitor may deteriorate.